1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical connectors include a substrate, a photoelectric element, such as a laser diode and a photo diode, a case having lenses, and an optical fiber. The photoelectric element and the case are positioned on the substrate. The case covers the photoelectric element and aligns the lenses with the photoelectric element and the optical fiber. That is, the photoelectric element is optically coupled to the optical fiber via the lenses and, as such, the photoelectric element can emit or receive light from the optical fiber via the lenses to reduce insertion loss. However, in assembly, it is difficult or inconvenient to make sure that the photoelectric element is precisely aligned with the lenses as the photoelectric element is concealed by the case.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an optical connector, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.